The present invention refers to a linear actuating device comprising an electric motor whose rotor acts upon a screw and nut assembly in order to displace the actuated element, as well as resetting means for resetting the actuated element to a resting or safe position, and an electromagnet maintaining the actuated element in its working position. Such an actuating device is known from FR-A-2,394,682. However, the electromagnet of this actuating device only serves to maintain the driven element in its working position, but no adjustment of said element between its working position and its resting position is provided.